


Game Day

by BuckyAndDanno



Series: Evan Buckley-Severide Fics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire
Genre: American Football, Angst, Benny was Buck's Dad, Big Brother Kelly Severide, Buck wearing the Severide name, Emotionally Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan Buckley-Severide, Evan Severide, Family Feels, Feels, Firehouse Football League, Fluff, Getting Together, I love Buck being a Severide, Jersey names, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Kelly Severide, Severide Family Feels, post Benny's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Buck decides to take part in the annual Fire Dept Football League, but forgets to tell the team, except for Bobby. Eddie decides to take Chris to see the L.A. vs Chicago game, and spots Buck, but gets the wrong message when he sees a different surname on Buck's jersey. Feelings are hurt when Buck then tries to ask Eddie out, leading to big brother Kelly having to intervene.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Kelly Severide, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley-Severide Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929325
Comments: 20
Kudos: 461





	Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many lovely comments on my first crossover of these fandoms, especially about big brother Kelly, so this came to me at about 3am. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own anything to do with 9-1-1 or Chicago Fire.

The 6am alarm was shrill in Buck’s ear, hand slamming down to silence it, yet he bounds out of bed with vigor. Shucking on a hoodie, he’s down the stairs in seconds, sticking on the percolator and dancing around the kitchen to the early morning radio.

A groan erupts from the couch, bleary eyes blinking over at him.

“Morning sunshine.” Buck grins.

Another groan as Kelly Severide slips to his feet, padding softly over. “Coffee.”

Buck guffaws at his brother’s mussed up hair and zombie-like state, handing him the first cup.

Kelly takes a deep gulp, looks over at the oven timer, and fixes Buck with a stare. “You’re way too perky for 6am.”

“It’s game day!” Buck’s alternating between dancing, and his own coffee cup.

Kelly shakes his head, taking another gulp. “I forgot how much you love game day.”

“Especially when I get to share it with the best big brother.” Buck grins.

“We’ll see how happy you are when CFD wipe the floor with you.”

“Sorry Kel, but I think you’re still dreaming.”

Kelly just hits him with an oven mitt.

The community pitch isn’t far from Buck’s, so they get there early. Most of the CFD are already there, having had to check out of their hotel rooms. Kelly is glad Buck offered him to stay, even if the wakeup call left a lot to be desired.

Of the 81, Cruz and Mills are there, already running passes. Buck greets them both with a hug.

“How’s Kelly treating you?” He asks Cruz, who recently got onto Squad.

“Like a drill sergeant.” Cruz grins, knowing he’s out of Kelly’s ear-shot. Buck laughs, chatting with them a few minutes more, before going to hover over Kelly’s shoulder.

The Lieutenant is on his phone, texting a picture of Buck’s breakfast pancakes to Matt Casey.

“Not as good as yours.” Buck reads aloud, holding a hand to his heart in mock hurt. “I’d be upset, but it’s Matt.”

Kelly turns, rolling his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re so in loooooove!”

Kelly smacks him on the arm. “At least I made a move!”

“I’m… working on it…” Buck mumbles, looking away.

“Sure.” Kelly scoffs. “You two will be eighty and still dancing around each other.”

“I’m going over later!”

“To build a train set with his son.”

“Fine!” Buck rolls his eyes. “I’ll ask Eddie to dinner after the game.”

Kelly grins, triumphant.

“Guess what I have?” Buck’s grinning again, remembering the reason he came over. He doesn’t give Kelly a chance to respond before pulling out two football jerseys from his rucksack. “Had them made specially for today.”

At first they look completely normal, one with the CFD logo and one with the LAFD logo. Then Kelly looks at the backs, and sees the names embroidered there.

K. Severide.

E. Severide.

Kelly pulls Buck into a hug, blinking back tears. “They’re perfect, Ev.”

Buck beams.

Eddie hasn’t felt this excited in a long while. He’d used to go to the AFD games with his own papa – had loved every minute – and was now taking Chris to his first LAFD game. Eddie hadn’t been at the department long enough to participate, but was definitely going to be throwing his hat into the ring next year.

He and Christopher get there early enough to see some of the players practicing plays, and he’s surprised to see Buck on the field, tossing to a guy Eddie recognises from Red Watch.

Chris notices too, beaming. “Look, it’s Bucky!”

“It is.” Eddie grins, enjoying the flex of Buck’s muscles beneath his shirt. He’d had very strong feelings for Buck for a while now, but had been too scared to act upon them. “Shall we go say hi?”

Chris grins, darting forward as fast as his crutches will allow.

Buck must hear the telltale click, because he’s turning and grinning at them a second later. “Chris!” He scoops up the boy, planting a kiss to his head, and Eddie’s heart swells.

For a long moment he just watches them interact, Buck tossing a few light throws to Chris; the two of them smiling and laughing. It’s all Eddie ever wanted for his son, and for himself.

“Eddie!” Buck’s grinning at him then. “I didn’t know you liked football!”

“My papa always took me to the AFD games. I thought I’d see if Chris would like it. Turns out we also get to see our favourite person play.”

He’s sure he sees a slight blush on Buck’s cheeks. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Us too.”

Their eyes lock for a moment, and Eddie’s sure he feels something between them, then Buck’s being called for, and he’s off to the locker room.

Eddie just stares after him.

Buck meets Kelly back in the locker room, and they change into their gear, twin jersey’s included. They bump fists, grinning. “Team Severide.” Whatever the outcome of the game, playing together was what they were really there for.

Then they’re out, huddling into their respective teams and taking up position.

“Hike!”

The game begins. Buck’s heart is pounding, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he runs with the ball, Kelly on his tail. He feels nothing but pure joy, and he knows a lot of it has to do with the two people watching him in the stands.

Kelly tackles him, knocking the breath from his lungs, but then they’re both laughing uncontrollably. Kelly’s up first, offering his hand. Buck takes it, gets to his feet, and then he’s off again.

It gets to the final minutes of the game, and they’re neck and neck. Buck has the ball, running to the endzone with everything he has. But it’s not only Kelly on him this time; two others, Cruz included.

Buck takes a breath, punts the ball, watches it sail through the posts.

The whistle blows.

“LAFD takes the win in a tremendous show by 26!” The announcer calls. “A beautiful punt from 118’s own, Evan Severide!”

His team surrounds him, Kelly hugging him tight, and there are few times Buck’s felt better.

Then he looks into the stands, sees no sign of Eddie or Chris, and his joy evaporates like smoke.

Eddie Diaz feels like a fool.

In some ways he knows it’s his own fault; either he didn’t see the signs, didn’t pay attention, or simply waited too long. He doesn’t understand why Buck didn’t tell him though. Regardless of everything else, weren’t they supposed to be best friends?

Eddie had loved the game, for the most part, and Chris had been enraptured. They’d loved watching Buck, cheering for him, but then he’d scored at the last minute, and everything in Eddie had shattered.

_Severide_

That’s what the announcer had said, and Eddie knew of only one common reason for an adult’s surname to change.

Buck was married.

His eyes had locked onto the jersey then – E. Severide – and he didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed sooner. Sat in the bleachers, Eddie could feel his heart breaking, but it was only when a man pulled Buck into a tight hug – his jersey reading K. Severide – that Eddie felt a pain strong enough to make him feel sick rip through him.

He’d grabbed Chris then, ignoring the protests, and gotten out of there as fast as he could.

Later, laying on his couch, gazing up at the ceiling, he almost felt too exhausted to even pick up his phone from where it was vibrating next to him.

“Diaz.” He responded automatically, not checking the ID.

“Eddie.” Buck breathed, sounding relieved. “I just wanted to check in. You left the game pretty quick.”

“Yeah… sorry.” He couldn’t even think of an excuse, really, but did Buck deserve one?

“Did you enjoy it?” Buck continues, but his voice sounds odd, like he can tell something’s wrong. “Did Chris?”

“Yeah… look Buck, I gotta go.”

“Wait.”

His finger stops where it was hovered over ‘End Call’.

“I…uh… I wanted to ask…” Buck takes a shaky breath. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to get dinner with me tomorrow?”

Eddie stops; stares at the phone. What? He doesn’t know what this is, but he’s tired. “I’ve got a shift.”

“After?”

Is that _hope_ in Buck’s voice? He shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Buck.”

“Oh… okay… are we… are we still on for tonight?”

The train set. Eddie curses inwardly. “Mijo’s pretty tired. Maybe another time.” He hates using Chris as an excuse, but he can’t see Buck, not now.

“Yeah… sure…”

“Bye, Buck.”

He ends the call, flops back onto the couch, and stares back at the ceiling.

Kelly’s making taco’s in the kitchen, thankful he has two more days before his next shift, when Buck stumbles down from the bedroom.

His face is red, tears streaming down his cheeks, and Kelly immediately shifts into ‘big brother mode’.

“Evan… what’s wrong?” He immediately thinks of Maddie.

Buck just collapses into his embrace. “I don’t know what I did.”

It takes him fifty minutes to calm Evan down long enough for him to say what’s wrong, and even then he can barely say the words ‘Eddie, dinner, cancelled, something wrong.’ It takes him a further half an hour to get the full story.

They end up on Buck’s bed, Evan’s head buried in Kelly’s chest, and Kelly just holds his baby brother through a restless sleep. He can feel nothing but anger towards Eddie Diaz, and at this moment he wants nothing more than to rip his head off.

Today, he’ll focus on Evan.

Tomorrow, Edmundo Diaz is going to feel the wrath of big brother Severide.

It’s gone 11am by the time he walks into the firehouse, having made sure Evan ate and got dressed first. His brother was not much better come morning, and Kelly wasn’t about to leave him to wallow in his sadness.

The shift has already begun, and it’s Bobby who spots him first, offering a smile. “Kelly! I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Hey Bobby.” Kelly smiles in return, allowing his anger to ebb away just slightly. “I’m here for the games; LAFD versus CFD yesterday.”

“Buck was playing too, right?”

“Yeah.” Kelly grins. “He scored the win too.”

Bobby grins back, but then Kelly’s mind is elsewhere, looking around the firehouse. “You seen Diaz?”

“Eddie?” Bobby’s frowning, wondering what Kelly would want with the one person at the 118 he’s never met. “I think he’s up in the loft.”

“Thanks.” Kelly’s away then, stalking up the metal stairs with a single goal in mind. “Diaz!” He barks, spotting the man in question laughing about something with Hen.

Eddie looks up at him then, confusion furrowing his brow before realisation seems to dawn on his features. That confused Kelly, being they’ve never met, but maybe Buck had shown him a picture?

“We need to talk.”

Eddie shakes his head, turning back to Hen. “I don’t think we do.”

Hen’s looking between them both, but stays silent.

“Yes, we do.” Kelly’s at the couch then, pulling Eddie to his feet. “About why you felt it was a good idea to hurt Evan.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie pulls away from him, stalking to the coffee machine. Why would this guy even care that he’d cancelled plans with Buck? Shouldn’t he be glad?

“The phone call. Yesterday.” Kelly’s fists are clenched. “Evan put himself out there, and fair enough if you don’t care for him that way, but to not let him see Christopher either? That’s cruel.”

Eddie’s swinging around then, eyes burning. “It has nothing to do with you.” A half truth – it has everything to do with him just the same.

“It has everything to do with me when I’m the one picking my brother up off the floor!” Kelly growls.

Eddie just stops. Wait, what? Brother?

Hen stands, her hand on Kelly’s chest. “Kelly, what’s this about?”

Kelly stares at Eddie for the longest moment, before finally looking at Hen. “It’s Evan’s business, but safe to say after speaking with him,” He points at Eddie, “my little brother was in pieces.”

“Is he okay?”

“He will be.” Kelly sighs. “Of all the Severide’s, he’s always been the strongest.”

“You’ve been through a lot yourself.” Hen says softly.

“He’s been through more.”

It’s then that Eddie finally blinks out of his stupor. “Brother?”

Hen seems to understand first, and has to hide her laugh behind her hand. “Oh my god…”

Kelly frowns. “Yeah, Evan.” This Diaz guy seemed pretty stupid in Kelly’s estimations. Did he not even understand why Kelly was here?

Eddie’s down the stairs in a flash, ignoring their calls, and all Kelly can do is watch him go.

“What the hell was that?”

Hen’s still laughing. “I don’t think you want to know.”

This time, Eddie Diaz doesn’t just _feel_ like a fool, he _is_ a fool.

Of course Evan wasn’t married! He would never forget to tell Eddie something that important, and now, as he drives to Buck’s place, Eddie finds himself remembering all the little shards of info Buck had dropped about his family.

_“My mom remarried when I was a teenager.”_

_“My brother was always there for me. He’s the one who urged me to try out as a firefighter.”_

_“I started at the CFD, actually”_

_Talking to Hen, but Eddie couldn’t help overhearing. “He finally asked the other Lieutenant out. Sev’s always been a softie at heart; it took me so long to convince him to try, even if he got hurt.”_

How could he have even considered something so ridiculous? Now Evan was hurt, and Eddie just hoped he could fix it.

The sight he’s greeted with when Evan finally opens the door makes Eddie feel horrible. His face is red, eyes bloodshot and puffy. He looks like he’s been crying, and almost shuts the door back in Eddie’s face.

“Evan! Wait!”

“What?” Buck croaks, reluctantly opening the door a fraction wider.

“I’m an idiot.” Eddie whispers, raising his hand to brush Evan’s eyes clear. “And I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Buck pulls away from his touch. “You can go.”

“No, Evan. I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie’s foot is in the door, hand on the frame. “I loved seeing you play yesterday, but I saw the name on your jersey and I jumped to conclusions. I hurt myself just as much as I hurt you.”

“You what?” Buck whispers, expression a sea of confusion.

“I thought he was your husband.”

Buck stares at him for a moment. “The name on my jersey?” Realisation dawns, and he chokes on a laugh. “Wait. You thought Kelly was my… my husband?” He stumbles away from the door. “This is ridiculous.”

“I told you I’m an idiot.” Eddie tries for a smile, edging his way into the apartment.

Buck looks back at him. “I told you my brother was in Chicago; that I started at the CFD.”

“I’m not going to say it again, Buck.”

Buck just laughs. “Eddie, Kelly’s my brother. That’s it.”

“I know that now.” Eddie rolls his eyes, sitting down next to him on the couch. “It’s not my fault you used a different surname.”

“Officially, I was Buckley-Severide. When I started at the CFD we realised we couldn’t have two ‘Severide’s’, so I used Buckley. It didn’t change when I moved here. But Benny passed last month, and he… he was the best Dad I could have asked for… so I changed my name to just Severide, in his honour. I thought the jerseys would help Kelly.”

“It’s a sweet thought.” Eddie smiles; of course Buck would be so thoughtful.

“I should have said something. Family’s just a weird one for me to talk about. It’s been so good sometimes, and… so bad others…” Buck shakes his head, and is silent for a moment. Then his lips twitch into a smirk, and he looks back at Eddie. “Wait… If you thought he was my husband, and that’s why you blew me off, then you were jealous.”

Eddie groans. Buck’s still smirking.

“Does that mean you’ll change your answer to dinner?”

“Well…” Eddie shrugs, smirking back at him. “I suppose I need to make it up to you.”

“You could do that now.”

“Oh, could I?”

Their lips meet, and suddenly everything is right with the world.


End file.
